Away From Home
by Faith-Slayer242
Summary: Buffy, Faith, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Lizzie McGuire, and Miranda Sanchez. Six 16-yearold girls. They're all in for a surprise when they are sent to the future and don't have a clue how to get back. Will they get home?
1. Prologue

Prologue

A story of six young teens,

All different girls,

All different lives and means,

Will go through lots of twists and whirls,

When they end up in another time,

Away from home in another place,

All acting as if but a mime,

Speechless to the adventures they must face,

What happens when they're all alone,

With all confused minds,

In pairs of two's they're gone,

To face their missions of different kinds,

To make their way back home,

Or spend forever in Hell's fiery dome.


	2. Buffy and Faith

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter, or Lizzie McGuire...so don't sue me. This contains f/f relationships. If this isn't your cup of tea...well...don't read it.  
  
Chapter 1 Buffy and Faith  
  
Sitting with a long, polished wooden table infront of them. Two sixteen year-old slayer's sat bored out of their minds, as a group of mainly old people in suits discussed matters involving their duties. Faith sat back in her chair and held her folded arms firmly across her chest. Buffy sat beside her, mimicing what she was doing. Faith and Buffy both sighed.  
  
"Will you two please pay attention!" Robbinson demanded. Faith looked to Buffy with a sarcastic expression, and Buffy returned her look with a crooked frown with no emotion. "Now, that is all for today. I have somewhere I have to be in one hour, so that's the end of today's meeting. You two do not need to come to anymore, especially if you can't even pay attention." Robbinson left the room. The remaining Watchers stood from their seats and proceeded to leave to do their thing that needed to be done.  
  
"Geez, what's his problem? Does he really think we're gonna pay attention for three straight hours of his yappin' 'bout the same crap?" Faith smirked at Buffy. "I mean come on, B, wasn't that boring as hell?"  
  
"I almost fell asleep. He really needs to spice up what he says...then maybe someone might actually listen to him." Buffy replied.  
  
"So where's Giles?" Faith wondered. "He wasn't here..."  
  
"Don't know. I think he had something to do. He got escused from coming here." Buffy smirked. "He is so lucky! And...I'm his slayer...why couldn't he've taken me with him?"  
  
"And me...I swear...these Watcher people...they really need to get a life." Faith opened the door for Buffy. The two walked out.  
  
"Thanks." Buffy smiled. "So where to?" Buffy looked at her questionably.  
  
"How about lunch? I'm starvin'." The brunette grinned.  
  
"Same. I could go for a burger or something." Buffy smiled. "How about that place over near Baroque St., Callie's Crisper."  
  
"Sure. It's close. A few blocks away...let's go." Faith said. They stepped onto the sidewalk and began walking to the resturaunt. 


	3. Hermione and Ginny

Chapter 2 Hermione and Ginny  
  
Entering a small little resturaunt resembling a small coffee shop, two beautiful teenage witches took their seats at a corner table and each ordered lunch. "So what can I get you two girls?" The brown-haired waitress asked politely. They each looked at the menu's rather quickly.  
  
"I'll take cheeseburger with onl mustard and a side of french fries and a Dr. Pepper, please." Hermione said.  
  
"I'll take the same." Ginny said. She laid her menu down. The waitress took their menu's and walked off with their orders.  
  
"So have you seen Harry this summer?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Um, Ginny there's something I have to tell you about Harry and Ron..." Hermione looked down. Ginny looked at her quesionably.  
  
"What is it?" Ginny wondered.  
  
"They're um...dating...Ron's been with Harry all summer and well..." Hermione didn't finish.  
  
"Oh...well...I'm happy for them." Ginny smiled and looked down at the table.  
  
"Here you go ladies. Your drinks. Your food will be ready in a few minutes." The waitress sat their drinks down and walked off to take someone elses order.  
  
"So by your brother being gay isnt freaking you out?" Hermione looked a little shocked.  
  
"No, of course not. I always figured him and Harry got along a little too well most of the time anyway...doesn't surprise me really." Ginny grinned. "Besides, they're both very sweet...they're perfect for eachother."  
  
"Agreed. So anyway. Are you excited for your 5th year at Hogwarts this year?" Hermione took a sip of her Dr. Pepper.  
  
"Oh yeah. Only two more years to go after this." Ginny grinned and also took a sip of her drink.  
  
Hermione and Ginny continued a discussion while they waited for their food. 


	4. Miranda and Lizzie

Chapter 3 Miranda and Lizzie  
  
Walking from table to table, the brunette waitress took orders and wrote them down on her little notepad. Also, to help her take orders, another blonde girl walked around doing the same as her. The brunette walked to the counter where the cook was.  
  
"Two burgers with mustard and two orders of fries." She slipped the note on the counter and the cook picked it up and placed it in the clip above his head with the other orders. Once everyone's orders had been taken, even though there were only a few, and they were waiting for the food to be ready, the two waitresses sat down at one of the empty tables close to the counter and took a short break.  
  
Both girls sat there and drank a glass of coke. "So having fun working, Miranda?" The blonde girl asked.  
  
"Oh yeah...what was I thinking getting a job here at Callie's Crisper?" Miranda shook her head.  
  
"What was I thinking when I agreed to join with you?" The blonde says.  
  
"Well, look on the bright side, Lizzie, at least the tips are good..." Miranda shook her shoulders.  
  
"Well...true." Lizzie smiled. "I still cant believe your parents let you come over here with me this summer. I mean normally they'd've said no, wouldn't they've?" Lizzie looked at the clock then straight at Miranda.  
  
"Yeah...I was pretty surprised. But I'm glad they let me..." Miranda put one of her hands on top of Lizzie's," I get to be with my best friend."  
  
"I wonder if Gordo is mad at me for not inviting him?" Lizzie said.  
  
"Doubt it. He went with his cousin to Austrailia, I bet he's having the time of his life right now, with the kanga's and koala's..." Miranda giggled.  
  
"Okay ladies, food's ready." Miranda and Lizzie sighed and got up. Each grabbed a tray with food and proceeded to giving them to the customers. 


End file.
